Full Moon
by Professor R.J. Lupin w Prongs
Summary: The Marauders Remembering when they first became friends. Co-written.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: this was a surprisingly good story. Prongs and I are going to finish It by taking turns on writing each other chapter. So wondering how this story started, well it was a normal day in Computer Class and we had an assignment to choose from different openings while looking thorough the list I spotted the following sentence: ÔAs the mist parted, Jane could see the shadows of a huge estate cast by the full moon. So I just changed the name and wala, a cool story. Yup enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few caffeinated beverages and much spare time, wait, what spare time?

Full Moon 

As the mist parted, Remus could see the shadows of a huge estate cast by the full moon. It was the Shrieking Shack. This was the worst time of the month for him owing to the fact that he would change into the werewolf that he became during full moon. He would feel much better when his friends came up through the tunnel to join him for the night. He was the sanest when Prongs and Padfoot were here to keep him in line. 

But tonight would be different. They had been caught last week by Professor McGonagall. She had given them detention for the rest of the month. Right now they were probably be polishing trophies, without magic. This was going to be the worst full moon ever. 

=^-^=

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, James, Sirius, and Peter were polishing the trophies and thinking up pranks to play on unsuspecting victims. This was to be the best end of the year prank ever. They had thought of changing the Great Hall around at first, but this having been thought of by Peter was turned down. They were very close to giving up after they had thought up of about 40 different pranks each seeming to get even more lame with every new one that they came up with. The one person that they really needed was Remus. But of course they could not go and see him until after midnight when they got out of detention. 

=^-^=

At that very moment Remus was wishing that they were here with him while he was transformed so that they could keep him in line. James and Sirius were usually the ones that kept him from hurting anyone and from also eating Peter. Thinking about his friends he thought of how they first had figured out about his "special" problem. 

~Flashback~

"You're a werewolf aren't you? This was the first thing that James had said when they had gotten him alone after all the weeks of stalking him to find when he was alone and where. Remus gulped. "What?" he managed to rasp out. Sirius was really heavy when he sits on your chest. James just replied, "We know. 

"How many people have you told?" Remus asked. 

"None.

"Will you tell any one else?

"No.

"What are you going to do about it?

"Nothing, but know this, you have friends and we will help you with anything that you need help with.

~End Flashback~

Remus sighed, _They had changed a lot after that, _he thought, _now they are all Animagi to help through the time that I am a werewolf. _

With this he turned away from the window as a beam of moonlight fell on his back, and he began to change into his werewolf form. 


	2. Animagi

A/n: this is prongs' chapter. Sorry that it took so long to post but I was in London and Prongs had not sent the chapter to me yet.

Full Moon

Chapter Two 

James absently polished the "Award for Services to the School" that he had begun half an hour ago. He didn't even notice Sirius trying to get his attention until Sirius punched him in the arm. "Moony or pranks?" Sirius asked. "Moony," James replied. His friends were used to James's tuning out when he was worried about something or thinking hard. James looked down at the award. "T.M. Riddle" and a date of about 33 years previously were engraved in the gold that shimmered with 30 minutes of polishing. "I wonder why T.M. Riddle got this award," mused James. "Forget why he got the award, who is he?" Sirius countered. "Eh, let's ask McGonagall when detention's over. For now we'd better get back to polishing." James picked up another trophy and began polishing, his mind unconciously going back to when he, Sirius, and Peter had decided to become Animage. 

~Flashback~

"How are we supposed to help him? I hate being helpless like this!" growled James. "We know, James, you've told us a million times already," said Sirius. "Shh! Here he comes!" Peter whispered. "C'mon guys, we've got Transfiguration, we're doing Animagi today," said Remus, coming up to them. "Animagi?" James breathed. "Yeah, humans that can turn into animals. McGonagall's an Animagi, you know," Remus told them, but stopped at the looks on James and Sirius's faces. "Er- hold on Sirius, I forgot something, can you come help me find it?" James said quickly. "I'll-" Remus began, but Sirius cut him off. "Go ahead, you seem really interested, Remus, Peter and I'll help James," he said. Peter nodded. "Alright, if you say so, Remus said, looking slightly suspicious. Sirius, Peter, and James ran upstairs. "That's it!" Sirius exclaimed as soon as they were back in their dorm room. "We can become Animagi!" said James, as excited as Sirius. 

Three years later, they had mastered the transformation. Now all they had to do was tell remus. Which might be the hard part. 

~End Flashback~

Sirius punched James again. " James. Detention's almost over, wake up!" "Hm? What?" James muttered. "Well, you three seem to have done fairly well in here. You may go," said Professor McGonagall, who had just appeared in the doorway. "Excuse me, Professor, but we were wondering- who is T.M. Riddle?" asked Sirius, holding up the award. "T.M. Riddle... is Lord Voldemort." James and Sirius stared at her, and Peter made an odd squeaking noise. "Thank you, Professor," said James, leaving the room with Sirius and Peter right behind him. Instead of going to their dorm though, they pulled on James's Invisibility Cloak, which they had hidden in a nearby suit of armor and went outside onto the grounds. Peter transformed and froze the Whomping Willow. James hid the Cloak, he and Sirius transformed, and the three of them climbed through the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack and their friend inside it.


	3. Full Moon and Hogsmeade

The wolf shook his head and howled at the moon. Seconds later, a bark answered him. The wolf wagged its tail and ran down the stairs. A black dog and a white stag with a rat perched in its antlers were standing at the bottom. The stag looked at him as if to say, _What are you waiting for?_ The dog nudged the door open with his nose and ran down the tunnel, the wolf and stag right behind him and the rat hanging on for dear life. It was going to be another fun full moon.

-

The next morning was Hogsmeade weekend. This had happened before- full moon the night before Hogsmeade. Sometimes Remus made it, sometimes he didn't. This had been one of the better nights, and Madam Pomfrey let Remus out. Sirius, James, and Peter were waiting outside the hospital for him.

"Where is everybody?" asked Remus, looking around the nearly-deserted Great Hall as they walked through on their way out.

"They already left," said Sirius with a huge yawn. James and Peter weren't much better; James barely had his eyes open and Peter seemed to be sleepwalking.

"Not often you three look worse than I do after full moon," said Remus, looking slightly worried.

James shook his head. "W-w-we st-" he yawned, "We stayed up for a while after we got back," he finally said, then yawned again.

"Doing what?"

"Shhhh," said Peter suddenly, as Severus Snape passed them.

"How did you notice that with your eyes closed?" asked James, looking interested.

"He has pirate skillz, of course," said Sirius, as though explaining this to a very small child.

"What kind of pirate can see that Snape is coming with his eyes closed?" asked Remus.

"Stop being so logical, Moony," said Sirius. "You're ruining it."

"But Snape had his eyes open," said James slowly.

"Prongs, go back to sleep. You make more sense when you're asleep," said Sirius, rolling his dark eyes and sighing.

James stopped for a moment, then looked at Sirius. "But I'm quiet!"

"EXACTLY!"

-

After quite a bit more of that sort of conversation, they finally reached Hogsmeade, all quite a bit more alive-looking and energetic.

"So, where are we going first? Zonko's, Three Broomsticks, or Honeydukes?" asked Sirius, looking around, then yelping in shock as a leaf blew into his face.

James laughed. "Let's go to the Broomsticks and get some Butterbeer. It's cold."

"Sounds good," said Remus, shivering slightly.

As they made their way through the crowded bar, James noticed Lily Evans sitting with a couple of her friends in a corner and stopped. Sirius ran into him.

"Keep moving, lover boy," he said, pushing James forward slightly.

James glared at him. "Stop that," he said, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Sirius laughed. "Go on," said Remus. "We haven't got all day, you know."

-

"I think Padfoot's asleep," said Remus, glancing over at Sirius, who was slumped over on the table.

"He's been asleep," said James, looking over the top of How To Work a Washing Machine for Wizards at him.

Remus poked him. Nothing happened.

"That's not how you do it," said James, and flicked Sirius in the forehead. He sat up.

"I DON'T WANT TO MOVE TO ALASKA!" said Sirius, loudly and abruptly.

Peter looked up from his Butterbeer. "Why Alaska?"

"Cause it's cold in Alaska." Having said this, Sirius put his head back down on the table.

Remus looked at him curiously. "He's asleep again."


	4. 99,000 Bottles of Beer

**Chapter Four**

_Two weeks later, illegally in Hogsmeade_

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around... umm... what comes after that?" Sirius paused. "I've lost count."  
"Thank God," muttered the other occupants of the Three Broomsticks.  
"I guess I'll just have to start over!"  
Everyone moaned.  
"Ninety-nine thousand bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of-"  
Peter had hit Sirius with a very-well done Stunner.  
"Good aim, mate!" said James approvingly. Peter beamed.  
"Now what are we going to do with him?" asked Remus, glancing over at Sirius, who was slumped over on the table.  
"We," said James, "are going to leave him. Right here."  
"We can't do that!" squeaked Peter.  
"Oh, we can't?" James smirked and pushed his chair back from the table. "How much d'you wanna bet?"  
Remus rolled his eyes. "James, you do realize you have a Quidditch game tomorrow morning, right?"  
"Yeah, what's your point?"  
"My point is you're going to need Sirius, or you'll only have one Beater."  
James looked back over at Sirius and sighed. "Good point... well, let's get him, shall we? Somebody help me."  
"Help you what?"  
"Get Sirius! We're going to have to carry him, after all."  
Remus sighed. "James, just wake him up..."  
"Oh. Right. Ennervate!"  
Sirius opened his eyes. "Where was I?"  
"You finished." said James hurriedly. "It was great, everybody loved it. Now come on, we have to go back up to the castle."  
"They loved it? Should I give an encore?"  
"NO!" everyone yelled.  
"Um... it was so good... that nobody... ummm..." James looked over at Remus for help.  
"Nobody thinks they're worthy of an encore," finished Remus.  
"Really?"  
"Would we lie to you?" asked James.  
Sirius thought about that for a moment. "Yes," he said matter-of-factly.

* * *

A/N: Okay. Moony and I have finally worked this out. She's going to throw ideas at me and I'm going to make them into a workable chapter. Like this one here. Moony gave me the idea (I mean the whole idea up to the point where James congratulates Peter for the Stunner) and I added a bit onto the end and polished it up. So that's how it's gonna work. 

I'm going to de-song a songfic I did a little while ago and see if it'll work. If it will, I have another couple chapters to add to the end of it. :squee:


End file.
